20 Things meme
by BritKit
Summary: Recently, I got into 20 things memes. The results are as follows. yaoi. 1st chapter GW, 2nd an unfinished prince of tennis. more to follow?


THIS FIC IS A COLLECTION OF 20 THINGS MEMES. It is not limited to one fandom/series. So look through the chapters and stick to the fandoms you know, as I'm not sure what I''ll be adding to it next.

So....I know these fic's are supposed to be for one character...but I don't think I know of twenty things about one character that are solely mine and mine alone. If I tried to do twenty of one character I'd end up stealing from various fics and that's just not the point. Therefore...the g-boys.

20 things that the Gundam Wing boys are pretty certain no one knows.

1. Trowa doesn't make his bed in the morning. Ever. He makes it at night right before he goes to bed. (this drives Catharine nuts).

2. Wufei has always been far more comfortable behind the camera then in front of it. He tends to get twitchy when other people try to take casual pictures of him and thus ends up taking most pictures himself. He's considered taking a course in photography at a college, but has yet to get around to doing it.

3. Quatre is not a morning person. Left to his own devices, he won't stir until past eleven. During the war, obviously, he slept light as any of the other pilots, but now that its over, he's returned to his previous practice of sleeping like a rock. (His empathy usually warns him if there's any danger around anyways.) Wufei and Trowa are both always up before eight, Heero gets up early because he's been trained to, but doesn't particularly like it and is liable to bite someones head off until he's had at least one cup of coffee. Duo wakes up either early or late depending on how tired he is, but once he's up, he's UP.

4. Heero has the worst sweet tooth of anyone Duo's ever met.

5. Trowa doesn't actually like coffee. He much prefers tea. He's not quite sure why.

6. When they get pizza, as a group, they always order the same thing. One large cheese, with pineapple if possible, and One large, 1/4 pepperoni (for Heero), 1/4 italian sausage (for Wufei, who for some inexplicable reason loves italian sausage but hates pepperoni with a passion), 1/4 mushrooms and green peppers (for Trowa), and 1/4 broccoli and onions, if they have it (for Quarte). The pineapple is for Duo, but they all like it, so they have to order a large or there wouldn't be any left for him.

There are never leftovers.

7. Quatre doesn't drink rootbeer. He thinks it tastes _wierd._

8. Duo and Quatre both love roller coasters, and consider it the closest they're liable to get to piloting for the rest of their lives. Going on roller coasters makes Trowa and Heero a bit twitchy, because they can't forget that they're on a machine going at extremely high speeds and _they're not the one's controlling it_.

9. Wufei is of the firm opinion that you can tell how bad the news is at Preventers dinner meetings by what kind of takeout Une orders. If it's not that bad - pizza or subs. Something quick. If it's kind of bad news -- usually chinese, from that cheap-but-really-pretty-good place around the corner. If it's awful news - she splurges and they end up with tempura and sushi.

He sometimes wonders what would happen if anyone found out.

10. Quatre's first was Duo. It wasn't love. It's still not. It was more a there's-only-a-10%-chance-we're-going-to-come-out-of-this-alive-and-hey-you're-kinda-hot. Duo calls it his first, and doesn't think of it as a lie, because after all: it was his first _consensually_ wasn't it?

They still haven't told the other pilots.

Wufei didn't sleep with anyone until after the first war. Then, in that mess of a year before the Mariemaia incident, when he was jumping between resistance group and resistance group, there was a girl. She was dark haired and had fire in her eyes, and he realized he couldn't be involved with anyone without comparing them to Meiran, which just wasn't fair to either of them and resolved to leave the whole business alone.

Then a few months later there was a boy, with auburn hair and a slow smile and Wufei thought he might just have a chance at this after all.

For Heero, it was training. For Trowa, it was not the mercenaries, as so many might suspect, but a few drunk soldiers on that satellite who thought he was 'pretty' and who he later (once he'd got his gundam and was settled in his role) made sure were sent away. Far away.

11. Duo can cook. This comes as a surprise to most people (it certainly did to Wufei), but he's actually quite good at it. He prefers to make deserts, sweet, pretty things the like of which he'd be lucky to see in a shop window on L2. Trowa can cook, too, though he's better at the hearty stews and soups and such (though Duo swears his pancakes are to die for). Heero can follow a recipe. Sort of. No one is certain if Wufei can cook, because no one has ever seen him try. (he feeds himself somehow).

Quatre blew up the kitchen, once. During the war. He put a bag of flour too close to the burner for too long and the next thing he knew there was a 'BOOM' and everything was covered in flour. Duo laughed himself sick, and Quatre was permanently put on 'cleanup' duty.

He does, however, make excellent ice cream sundaes.

12. When Wufei is working, or between missions, he reads interesting books. Complicated ones, heavy on plot, and usually the winner of at least one award or another. On vacations, he reads romance novels - the more ridiculous, the better.

He gets them from Duo.

13. Quatre can fit at least two people under his desk and still have room to put his legs. He has yet to be asked how he knows that.

14. Duo is more than a little afraid of the ocean. He likes the beach as much as anyone else, but considering that he never saw enough water to take a proper bath in until he was 12, and didn't learn to swim properly until about 14, the idea that there's all this water and it's endless and deep and _moving on it's own_ is enough to make him skittish when he tries to think about it too much.

15. Quatre once spend the entirety of a rainy afternoon during the war teaching all of them to ballroom dance. Wufei commonly refers to it as "the five most excruciating hours of my life".

16. Heero can't sing. He likes music, loves it actually, but is incapable of carrying a tune.

He hasn't told anyone, but he thinks the most beautiful sound in the world is Duo's singing.

17. Quatre doesn't get stage fright. During the war, he ended up undercover at a club on one of the darker sides of L1, working as a dancer. There's nothing quite like standing in the wings knowing that in approximately twenty seconds you're going to stand out on a stage and strip to a very small pair of shorts in front of over 200 total strangers.

Not that he told the reporters that.

18. Before each knife-throwing show, Trowa always has one moment of pure, blind, all-consuming panic where he frantically wonders why the hell he lets a woman he considers his sister throw very sharp knives at him for an audience's _entertainment_. And then it passes, and the show begins.

19. Duo once took an entire bushel of freshly picked strawberries back to L2 with him after visiting Quatre. He went out that night to the worst part of town and gave one to every street kid and whore he could find.

The looks on their faces as the bit into the first real, fresh fruit they'd ever tasted is all that keeps him going some days.

20. They don't regret it. The war, that is. Obviously, they each have things that they'd rather not have done, and they wish that there had been another way, but they don't regret it.

Unfortunately, that doesn't always stop the nightmares.


End file.
